


Call Me

by eternalshiva



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were still festering - an ache that tighten his throat when ever he thought of everything that was lost between them with that simple order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt sent by Tevintter - Call me, Shenko.

It wasn’t something he was unfamiliar with, he was a veteran soldier; heat sink wounds, scrapes and burns marked him like a map through out the years but there were a few dents he couldn’t quite clear. 

They were still festering - an ache that tighten his throat when ever he thought of everything that was lost between them with that simple order. 

_“Get the hell out of here, Kaidan.”_

_“Shepard…”_

The bright yellow beam of the collector attack still burned bright behind his eyelids - he rubbed at the back of his neck, unsure of what to say to the Lieutenant guarding her cell door. 

What  _could_  he say?

Their words had clashed on Horizon - his letter had gone unanswered with good reason, he supposed. But now, he was standing at her door, heart on his sleeve but the words were wedged between his teeth.

Invisible wounds were the hardest to heal and he didn’t know how to mend his grief. 

“Major Alenko-” the guard starts, Kaidan straightens but shakes his head, interrupting the larger man. Her return is still too new for him, her death still pressing against his reality. 

“I have a meeting, with the defense committee.” He explains, as though the younger man was supposed to understand his excuse. He turns on his heel; denial still festering in his wounds and he leaves her behind again.


End file.
